


I knew

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Series: Realities of Love [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey asks Ian about something he's been wondering</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew

Mickey sat with his back against the wall tracing his fingers up and down the back of Ian who was sprawled facedown across Mickey's lap reading a magazine.  It was late afternoon on one of those days were it was just cool and rainy enough outside that nobody wanted to be outdoors but warm enough that people in homes with no heat, like the Milkovich house, didn't need extra layers.  Because of this Mickey had on jeans with just a muscle shirt and Ian hadn't bothered to put on a shirt with his jeans at all.  

Even though he would never say it out loud, Mickey thought this might just be the best feeling in the world.  Because of that he hated to break the silence, but there was something he had been wondering and he thought it best to ask it now while they were home alone.  He only let his guard down with Ian and he really didn't want anybody else to hear the badass Mickey Milkovich talking about his feelings.

"Hey uh, Ian"

"Hmmm"

"Uhhh before...why did you stay?"

Ian turned then with a quizzical look, "Uh Mickey that didn't make sense.  I don't know what you're saying."

"Before you left, before all that shit with Terry and the wedding I mean.  I was always an asshole but you still wanted to hang out with me."

"Well I kinda owed you Mick, I mean I did get you shot twice."  Ian laughed not realizing that Mickey meant it seriously until he saw the hurt look that crossed his face in a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment.

"Uh yeah okay, that's what I figured."  Mickey turned his head toward the window and fixed a blank look on his face.

"Mickey hey" Ian sat up and gently turned Mickey's chin so that they were face-to-face "are you serious Mick, do you really want to know."

"Forget it Ian you just told me." Mickey tried to turn away again but Ian's grip on his chin held firm.

"No I didn't Mick." Ian released Mickey's chin and quickly pressed his lips to his before he started speaking. "At first I stayed because I was intrigued.  I mean let's be honest the day I came barging in here I had thought about a lot of scenarios, but never once could I have imagined what really happened."  Ian smiled when he noticed the corner of Mickey's lips curve slightly.  "After we started hanging out more I noticed I was always thinking about you, I guess I liked how you were all rough and dirty but sweet without even realizing it."

"Fuck you Gallagher I ain't never been sweet."

"Okay maybe not sweet, but thoughtful.  Like coming to the store after Monica showed up because I was freaking out, and not killing Frank cuz you knew I'd be upset."

"So that's why huh,?"

"No Mickey, the reason I stayed is because I fell a little bit in love with you after the very first time we were together.  I knew the reputation you had, I mean shit you were always stealing from the store and being an asshole.  If that guy was really who you were, you would have never given the gun back, sex or no sex.  When you tossed it on the bed I thought it was nice and I was glad but as I was walking home I realized, shit Mickey isn't nice.  It kept bothering me until we started hanging out more and more.  I saw a different side of you that you didn't even know you were showing me.  I liked that and I liked you."

"Hmmm, yeah ok.  What about the other thing?  When did you know?"

"The other thing?  You mean when I knew I loved you?"  Ian had moved closer and was now straddling Mickey while both boys wore a smile.  "Well the truth is you were sneaky Mick.  You made me fall in love with you little by little and I didn't realize it until you kissed me.  I didn't think my heart was ever going to calm down.  I didn't even have time to think about it though because then you got shot.   But yeah that was it.  The moment you kissed me I realized I was already a goner for you Mickey, for life."

Mickey couldn't hold his smile then and pulled Ian in for a kiss but before they could start a full on make-out session Ian pulled back.  "Hey hold on, your turn now.  When did you know you loved me?"

"Uh, I don't know, I guess I can't remember Ian.  Just get over here and kiss me."

Ian pulled back "Uh uh no way, I know you know.  So tell me Mickey, when did you know.  I mean I think it was at the same time, that's why you kissed me because you knew.  But I don't know for sure.  I know it was before you kicked the shit out of me, I mean you couldn't say it then but we both know you did."

"Fuck Ian, don't bring that up."  Mickey got red and clenched his fist, he hated himself every time he thought about ever hurting Ian.

"Shit Mick relax, you know I'm over that.  We both forgive each other for the bad things ok, we're both different now, we're good."  Ian felt bad for bringing it up because he knew how much Mickey hated talking about it but he also knew Mickey was good at blaming himself for things.  He liked to make sure Mickey remembered he wasn't that same boy anymore.  "C'mere Mick." Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist and slowly started nipping at the older boys chin.

Mickey smiled and pulled Ian in with one hand for a deep kiss and used the other hand to start slowly rubbing Ian's already hardening cock.  Ian moaned and begin rubbing underneath Mickey's tank top alternating between soft caresses and raking his fingernails.  Just when he was ready to push this make-out session a little further a thought popped into his head.

"Hey hold on Mickey"

"Mmmm, what firecrotch?  Why are you stopping?"  Mickey tried to pull Ian back in.

"Uh because you never told me when you knew.  C'mon Mickey I really want to know, when did you know you loved me?"

There was a silence while Mickey just stared at his left hand tracing circles on Ian's lower abdomen just above the buckle on his jeans while his right hand held firmly onto Ian's hip.  Ian waited and rubbed Mickey's shoulder in encouragement.

"Juvie" Mickey said it with a shy smile on his face.

"What? Really juvie?"

"Yep, when you came to visit and said you missed me.  I obviously couldn't show it but I was fucking ecstatic man.  I couldn't stop thinking about it when I went back to my cell.  I would just smile for no fucking reason cuz I would think about your stupid freckled face and hearing you say you missed me.  That's why I never wanted to kiss you.  I kinda knew that shit would fuck me up and I wouldn't be able to hide it."

Ian could barely contain himself "Mick, I don't even know what to say.  You are so fucking perfect."

Mickey laughed.  "Perfect would be if my damn boyfriend would stop giving me compliments and get on me already."

Ian's lips curled into his mischievous smile as he started unbuckling Mickey's jeans "You know what this means don't you?"

"What?"

"All this time we've actually been making love.  Oh my gosh!! We made love for the first time at the baseball dugout!"

Mickey rolled his eyes while blushing and Ian just laughed and swallowed Mickey's loud groan of annoyance with a kiss.  He acted extra sappy sometimes just because Mickey was so darn cute when he was embarrassed.


End file.
